


Valentine's Day Pie (The Crackship with Pie)

by estebansraybans



Category: Psych RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crackship Fic, M/M, WITH PIE, on Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estebansraybans/pseuds/estebansraybans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen huffed out a breath and came to stand in the entry to the living room, “We have no pie,” he stated dramatically. James immediately whipped his head around, “Wait, run that by me again…?”</p>
<p>Jensen’s expression was grave, “I said we don’t have any pie. It’s Valentine’s Day and we don’t have any pie!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Pie (The Crackship with Pie)

**Author's Note:**

> I have this motto and it goes something like "Ship Roday with ALL the people" and somehow it kind of works. Occasionally. Like 27% of the time. Every time.

Jensen was in the kitchen, slamming cupboards and cursing under his breath. “James!” he yelled to his boyfriend who was watching TV in the living room.

“What?!” he yelled back, far too lazy to actually walk into the kitchen.

Jensen huffed out a breath and came to stand in the entry to the living room, “We have no pie,” he stated dramatically. James immediately whipped his head around, “Wait, run that by me again…?”

Jensen’s expression was grave, “I said we don’t have any pie. It’s Valentine’s Day and we don’t have any pie!”

“I don’t care what day it is,” James replied seriously, “we _have_ to have pie”

“Right?! We don’t even have the shit to _make_ a pie.”

James laughed at this, “We don’t know how to bake a pie anyway, Jen.”

“Well it’s about damn time we figure it out,” Jensen said, walking over to the couch and pulling his boyfriend to his feet, “C’mon Roday, we’re going to the store.”

50 minutes, 35 dollars, and 1 Google search later, they were back in their kitchen, ingredients spread out over the counter. Jensen leaned over his laptop, “Okay, it says here we need to preheat the oven to 375 degrees…wait, do we have a conventional oven or a convection oven? What the hell is the difference?” he asked exasperatedly.

James turned around to face Jensen, holding a rolling pin in his hands, “I dunno babe, but you can preheat my oven anytime,” he smirked.

Jensen rolled his eyes, “you can turn anything into a sexual innuendo, can’t you?”

James shrugged his shoulder and smiled, “What can I say? It’s a gift.”

“Yeah, well just preheat the oven to 375 otherwise the pie will never get done and we won’t be able to do all the fun things I have planned,” Jensen smirked, two can play that game.

James’ cheeks colored, “What…what do you have planned?” he stammered.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Jensen teased, winking playfully.

After the oven was preheated they tackled the crust. Well, they attempted to anyway. Jensen had insisted on making the crust from scratch even though James found perfectly good premade ones. “If we’re baking this pie, then we’re doing it right, dammit” Jensen had argued. Then he bitchfaced and James gave in.  Anyway, the making of the crust resulted in profuse swearing, one shitty looking crumbly curst and flour literally everywhere.

“Are you kidding me, Roday?” Jensen said annoyed when James threw a handful of flour at him, covering his face and hair. James laughed, “Oh lighten up, Jen.” Jensen retaliated, effectively coating James with a layer of flour.

They put the pie filling inside the crust and slipped it into the oven. James was setting the timer when Jensen came up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck he whispered, “Why don’t we go get cleaned up?” James only nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into the bathroom by his boyfriend.

Let’s just say they got a little distracted in the bathroom and they didn’t get around to eating the pie. Which was fine because James never actually set the timer and it was burnt to a crisp.


End file.
